


Wanna Bet?

by horizons



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, Shameless PWP, dubcon bc theyre both a lil tipsy, p fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizons/pseuds/horizons
Summary: When Ino accuses Sakura of still not being over her past flame, they make a bet that changes Sakura's world. Or at least, her relationship status.





	Wanna Bet?

Fresh off the finals-induced adrenaline rush, students everywhere were preparing to let loose for the weekend. The end of the spring semester had finally arrived, and that meant that all the major frat houses would be hosting huge parties to celebrate.

However, not all students felt the need to drink their GPA and sorrows away. One such student was more preoccupied with staying in and catching up with her favorite shows on Netflix.

“Ino-pig, I’d really rather not go out tonight,” a muffled voice whined from under the covers. A messy head of pink hair popped out from the blankets and continued, “we’re way too old for frat parties anyway. This is such a freshman thing to go to…”

“Forehead, if I have to hear you whine one more time about social interactions, I will literally throw all your MCAT prep books away,” replied Ino, who was busy applying mascara to her long blonde lashes. With one hand fanning her eyes, she walked over and used the other to grab Sakura and pull her from the bed. The pink-haired girl allowed herself to be dragged out and stood in front of her vivacious friend. Ino began throwing makeup supplies at her in quick succession, hinting heavily that she needed to fix herself up quickly.

“But – “ 

“No buts! I’m sick of your mopey ass staying in every weekend. It was okay during the semester because you had ‘responsibilities’ to attend to, but there’s no excuse now. Is this about Sasuke? Are you still hung up on him?” Ino knew this was a sensitive topic, but she also knew Sakura wouldn’t be convinced to go to the party unless she was baited into it. “Is that why you won’t go? You guys broke up forever ago!” 

Sakura’s head shot up and walked towards the vanity. Her fingers began patting her BB cream onto her face in an increasingly aggressive manner. She glared over at Ino for mentioning the name of her ex. “I’m definitely over him, Pig. Fuck him, honestly -” Ino giggled and almost made an inappropriate joke. “– NOT in that way, you perv. I’ve told you that I’m over it so many times. Are you ever gonna let it go?” 

Inwardly, Ino smirked. She knew her best friend was always so easily goaded. “Prove it to me by finding a hot boy to make out with tonight. If you do that, I’ll never, ever, ever bring Sasuke up ever again. Unless you want to complain about that emotionless companionship you guys referred to as a relationship.”

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. She was silent for a second while rummaging through her closet for an outfit to wear. “Fine, fine, whatever. I’ll do it.” 

“I’m doing this for your own good!” Ino grinned and handed her a pair of shorts to pair her top with. “I know you haven’t gotten some in a while. If you wait any longer, you’ll have cobwebs down there.” 

Sakura scowled and threw her discarded oversized t-shirt at the blonde. “Fuck you, Ino-pig.”

Ino replied with a cackle.

\--

When the girls stepped into the frat house, a gust of warm air hit their faces. The smell of alcohol and the loud, pounding bass of a rap song permeated them immediately. 

“God, it has to be at least 10 degrees hotter in this house than it is outside.”

Ino handed Sakura a cup of the punch and smiled at her complaint. “Try not to sweat all your pretty little makeup off, or else you’ll never find a nice boy to make out with. I can definitely figure out a way to incorporate Sasuke into our conversations for the rest of our lives.” 

Sakura scowled and began to reply when suddenly, a loud voice broke the party atmosphere.

“SAKURA-CHAN! I can’t believe you’re actually here!” Naruto came running at full-force, accidentally pushing some of the other partygoers around. He ignored their scowls and continued going towards his target. “C’mon! Let’s go drink!” 

Sakura laughed and hugged her other blonde best friend. She turned towards Ino and saw that she had already left to find Shikamaru and Chouji. “Lead the way, Naruto. Get me shitfaced. I need to forget about my A- in biochemistry.”

He took her hand and guided her to the kitchen. Once they got there, he grabbed the nearest bottle of vodka and took her to the group he had arrived with. “Sakura, you know the boys: Kiba, Sai, and Shisui.” 

Naruto leaned in to Sakura and whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry, the teme isn’t here. He went home for the weekend. No Uchiha boys here except Shisui.” Of course, since it was Naruto whispering, it was still very audible to the rest of the group. Sakura blushed and pretended like she didn’t hear a word he said.

‘If even Naruto thinks I’m not over Sasuke, I really need to find a new man ASAP. This is just ridiculous…!”

Shisui shot her a crooked smile and lifted his cup to her. “Hey Sakura, did it hurt when you fell from heaven...?”

“…because baby, you look downright angelic,” Kiba winked at her and lifted her palm to his mouth, gently brushing his lips across her skin.

With a look of poorly disguised confusion, she snapped her hand back to her side and waved hello to the boys. “Kiba, is that... is that even how the pickup line goes?” Kiba merely scratched his head and shrugged.

“I don’t think so, Ugly. You also don’t look that angelic,” Sai piped in. He tilted his head and smiled at her. 

Sakura looked down at his outfit and inwardly sighed. It just wasn’t fair that Sai could pull a crop top off better than she could. How was his waist so narrow?... Ignoring his comment, Sakura gulped down her cup of spiked punch and unscrewed the vodka bottle. 

“Alriiiiight, Sakura! Let’s get this party started!” Shisui cheered her on as she disregarded her plastic cup and instead chugged from the bottle directly.

\--

Six shots worth of vodka later, Sakura found herself dancing in the living room. Her friends surrounded her, all equally drunk and dancing in their own unique ways to the almost unbearably loud music.

Smiling to herself, Sakura rolled her body to the music. The alcohol had dulled her senses and made the once stifling room feel more comfortable. She began to feel a warm body getting closer and closer to her and unconsciously felt herself falling back into the inviting heat.

Large hands held onto her waist as she swayed to the beat of the music. Sakura gasped as she felt the heat from his fingers on the thin strip of skin between her shirt and shorts. She could smell the scent of his cologne as he brought his lips to her ear.

“You know Sakura, I’m really glad you came out tonight,” Shisui smiled tipsily down at the pink-haired girl. It really wasn’t usual for her to come out to these type of functions, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. “I wasn’t kidding earlier. You really do look heaven sent.” 

Sakura threw her head back onto his chest and gently began grinding on him. The action wasn’t completely innocent, but wasn’t wild to the point that she looked wanton on the dance floor. Admittedly, the alcohol was loosening her inhibitions and the feel of him was making her excited. She gently laughed and replied, “I’m glad I came out too. This definitely beats studying in bed.”

Shisui spun her around. He looked into her wide green eyes and smiled wildly at her as he let his hands drift downwards to her flared hips. He pulled her in closer, to the point that his shaggy black hair tickled her cheeks. Huskily, he whispered in her ear, “Sakura babe, I can think of so many other better things we could do in bed.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at his incessant flirting. Her mind rewinded to the conversation that she had with Ino earlier that night. ‘Shisui is pretty cute and I’ve always enjoyed his company… I should just go for it.’

In the background, she could hear her group of friends being distracted by a dance battle between Naruto and Lee. Sakura glanced back at them and was almost worried, but decided that winning the bet was more important than her friends judging them. With that in mind, Sakura grabbed his hands and lead him towards a more secluded corner of the room. One of her hands drifted towards his face and gently traced his cheekbone. With slightly hooded eyes, she looked back at him and bit her lip. She felt his hands tighten their grip and knew her touches were having an effect on him.

Shisui pushed their bodies closer together and furiously met her lips with his. Surprised, Sakura gasped and tried her best to keep up with his pace. Never one to submit, she kissed him with the same fierceness. Groaning in pleasure, he let his hands stray around her body. One hand played with the hem of her cropped shirt while another tightened in her fairy floss strands. 

Sakura looped one arm lazily around his neck. Her other hand trailed up and down his chest, finding the shirt-covered muscles there to be utterly delightful. Playfully, she gently bit down on his soft bottom lip. 

“Fuck, Sakura. If you keep that up I might have to take you right here,” Shisui hotly panted out against the smooth column of her neck. He peppered kisses along her collarbone and sucked on a spot that made her moan. With a grunt at that reaction, he grounded the proof of his desire against her crotch and smiled when she breathily gasped out his name. 

“Take me then,” Sakura whispered, looking at him through her lashes. She could feel him, so hard and heavy for her in his jeans. She wanted nothing more than to feel every single part of him against her body.

Shisui almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Straight-laced Sakura never seemed to be the type to hook up at a party, and that knowledge made him want her even more. He knew that Sasuke called his relationship with her ‘frigid,’ but the woman in front of him was anything but. He looked at her and saw the desire in her bottle-green eyes. Her sweet, swollen pink lips were begging to be kissed again. He grabbed her hand and led her in search of an empty room, intent on seeing just how wild he could get her. 

Some doors were locked, while others were clearly occupied by the noises emanating from them. On the fourth try, Shisui found an empty bedroom and sent all his thanks to whatever greater being was looking out for him that night. With a giggle, Sakura strode in and bounced herself to the middle of the bed.

“This is kinda wrong, isn’t it? I feel bad for whoever sleeps here,” she said, cocking her head to the side as she gazed at him. 

“If that’s what you’re thinking about, I gotta work harder on distracting you,” he shot her a pointed smile and leaned over her small and lithe body. Sakura only laughed in reply and pulled him closer by his shirt. His arms were planted on either side of her head, trapping her underneath his presence. His lips met hers in a lust filled frenzy with his tongue playing against hers in a battle of dominance.

Sakura let her hands trail towards the hem of his t-shirt and broke their heated kiss to pull it up and over his head. She sat up and pushed him so that he lay flat on his back. With an impish smile, she sat on top of his clothed erection and grinded gently as her fingers ran over his abs. Leaning down, she laid wet kisses on his chest in appreciation of the hard work he put into his body. Shisui was muscular to the point that it was noticeable without it being overbearing, and Sakura was extremely into it. 

Sasuke never really liked it when Sakura was on top. He preferred her to just take him very submissively, so this was completely new to her. With a rush of bravery, she unbuttoned his jeans and let her hands play with him through his boxers. Shisui moaned and bucked his hips against her touch. Sakura bit her lip as she felt a rush of heady lust shoot through her body at the sight of his reaction. She loved seeing how open his reactions were – she never once heard Sasuke make a noise of pleasure once, seeing as he considered it embarrassing to do so. In this case, Sakura wanted to hear more. She wanted to make Shisui scream her name. 

With rough strength, she yanked his jeans and boxers down his thighs and let his erection pop out towards her. He was bigger than Sasuke, thicker and longer with a gentle upward curve that she knew would bring her immense pleasure. One hand gently snaked itself up and down his hard cock while she looked at Shisui with lust filled eyes. 

“Holy shit, Sakura. You’re a goddess,” Shisui looked at her with eyes full of amazement. He didn’t expect her to be so forward and dominant in her desire. Every single part of his body called to him to show her who was truly in charge, but he knew that letting her explore would be equally beneficial for the both of them. The feel of her smooth palm against his heavy erection was absolutely heavenly, and Shisui didn’t know if anything in the world could feel better. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in intense pleasure. A moment later, his eyes snapped open and he choked out her name.

Sakura rolled her tongue against his mushroomed tip and lapped up the precum that had pooled there. Swallowing the salty substance, she inwardly smiled when she saw how enraptured he was by her. She looked straight into his eyes and lowered her mouth directly onto him, swallowing him inch by thick inch until she had to push him past her gag reflex. Little tears sprung into her eyes but she pushed the urge to get herself off of him away. 

As soon as Sakura pulled her mouth away from his hard cock, Shisui grabbed her by the waist and threw her back onto the bed. The hot warmth of her inviting little mouth was almost too much to handle and he didn’t want the fun to be over already. With a growl, he sucked and lapped at her neck, making sure to leave a nice little mark for her to remember him by. 

“You’ve had your fun, now it’s time for me to be in charge. You’re such a goddamn tease, Sakura. Running around in those tight little shorts – do you know how long I’ve wanted you? How long I’ve wanted to make you go wild? Only to find out that you’re like this in bed. God, I’m so fucking hard for you…” he groaned into her ear, rocking his erection against her body. He roughly pulled off her flimsy shirt and unbuttoned her shorts. Sakura frantically kicked them off, growing wetter at his words.

Big calloused palms grabbed at her covered breasts and unclasped the lacy bra that held them in place. Though they were small, they were full and round and topped with lickable pink nipples that hardened at the exposure to the cold air. Shisui immediately latched onto her right nipple as his other hand groped and played with her left breast. As she arched her back, he chuckled and continued downwards. His fingers teasingly stroked her through soaked panties, and he relished in the wanton moans that poured out of her. His hands made quick work of removing her panties and he lowered himself to face her pink covered mound.

At the sight of her thoroughly coated lips, he sucked in a shaky breath and relished the musky scent of her arousal. “You’re so wet for me Sak… should I clean you up?” he asked her while wiggling his tongue at her. Before she could reply, he flattened his tongue and dragged it from her dripping entrance to the pink aching nub. Sakura let out a scream of mixed pleasure and shock, and could not help the shudders that ran through her body when he continued to lick at her clit.

“Oh god, Shisui, please!” she begged. The feel of him was amazing and his attention to detail was made known when he licked every nook and cranny – but it wasn’t enough. She could feel her body aching to be filled with more than just a tongue. “Please, please, give me more,” she grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her entrance. Taking the hint, Shisui pushed a finger in and groaned at how her tight walls squeezed around him. Sakura’s moans got louder and louder when he pushed another finger in. He continued to lick at her clit as he scissored and stretched her out with his fingers. 

Sakura grinded her hips against his face and couldn’t stop moaning at the tender attention he was paying to her body. She felt something building in her stomach and begged for him to continue his actions. With a loud keening moan, she reached her peak and felt her body tighten around his fingers in satisfaction.

Shisui panted. The pure essence of Sakura infiltrated his every sense. Her orgasm left both of them shaky and even more aroused than before. He pulled himself up to kiss her, letting her taste her own juices. 

“Sakura, can I…?” Shisui began, but Sakura cut him off by grasping his hard cock and pressing it to her entrance. With a mutual groan, he slid into her as far as he could go and gave a gentle thrust. Once they were both adjusted, he began thrusting into her roughly. Her slickness and tightness had Shisui throwing his head back in rapture as he tried to make Sakura feel the same.

Sakura could barely contain her moans as Shisui continued to pound away at her. It almost seemed impossible how deep he was. She had never been stretched and filled so thoroughly and satisfyingly before. She lifted one hand to the back of his neck to pull him down for a messy and wet kiss. As their lips met, Shisui slipped his thumb down to rub against her clit. 

“Shi-shisui!” Sakura squealed out as her back arched for him. She held on for dear life as she felt her climax approaching quickly. The way his fingers teased her as he filled her over and over had her seeing stars. With the way she was clenching onto him so tightly, Shisui knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer. “Sakura, I’m gonna cum soon…” he warned her as he tried to maintain his breath. 

“You can cum inside me,” Sakura whimpered as she fell in the depths of her orgasm. Her eyes clenched tight as it ripped through her and made stars appear in her vision. Loud moans tumbled out her mouth as she faintly felt Shisui pound her erratically. As she was coming down, she could hear him call out her name as he finished inside her. Finally spent, he collapsed next to her and looped one arm around her heaving chest. 

Their sweat slicked skin began to cool down in the room while they both caught their breaths. It hit Sakura all at once that she had just hooked up and went all the way with her ex-boyfriend’s cousin. Her body tensed under the weight of this realization.

“Sakura? Are you okay?” Shisui asked, sensing the sudden shift in mood from her. He moved his body off of hers and pulled her so she faced him. “Before you say anything, I wanna let you know that this isn’t a one-time thing from me. I’ve always had a thing for you, and if Sasuke’s not gonna realize what a catch you are, then good riddance.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. She certainly wasn’t expecting serial playboy Uchiha Shisui to admit that he’d settle down for her. “Uh, y-yeah… I’d like that, Shisui.” 

He smiled at her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “It’s a little out of order, but let me take you out someday. In the meantime, let’s get cleaned up.” 

Inwardly, Sakura thanked Ino profusely for dragging her to the party and making that ridiculous bet.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first!! work!! everrr!!!!
> 
> thanks for reading & also f sakura for complaining about an A- in biochem... >:(


End file.
